AJAX (programlama)
AJAX (İngilizce: Asynchronous JavaScript and XML, Türkçe: Eşzamansız JavaScript ve XML), İnternet sayfalarında JavaScript ve XMLHttpRequest kullanımı ile etkileşimli uygulamalar yaratan tekniğin adıdır. Nasıl okunması gerektiği konusunda bir genel uzlaşma olmamakla birlikte çoğunlukla yazıldığı gibi ajaks olarak okunurken, kimileri tarafından aynı yazımlı isme iye futbol takımı örnek gösterilerek ayaks olarak okunmaktadır. İngilizce'de ey-ceks olarak okunur. En yaygın kullanım alanı, sayfayı yeniden yüklemeye gerek kalmaksızın, sayfada görünür değişiklikler yapmaktır. XMLHttpRequest kullanılarak birden fazla bağımsız işlem yapılabilir. Bazı bilişim uzmanları, AJAX'ın HTML ve XML'den sonra en yenilikçi İnternet yazılımı olduğunu ve Web 2.0.'ı sonlandırıp, 3. evrenin kapısını açtığını öne sürmüşlerdir. Asynchronous JavaScript and XML sözcüklerinin kısaltması olan Ajax, etkileşimli (interaktif) web uygulamaları yaratmak için kullanılan bir web programlama tekniğidir. Temel amacı arka planda sunucuyla ufak miktarda veri değişimi sayesinde sayfayı daha hızlı güncelleyebilen web sayfaları yapmak, dolayısıyla kullanıcının istediği her anda bütün web sayfasını güncellemek derdinden kurtulmaktır. Bu da web sayfasının etkileşimini, hızını ve kullanılabilirliğini artırmak demektir. Ajax tekniği aşağıdaki teknolojileri kullanır: * Bilgiyi biçimlendirmek ve görüntüsünü değiştirmek için XHTML (ya da HTML) ve CSS. * Görüntülenecek bilgiyi dinamik olarak göstermek ve onunla etkileşimli çalışmak için özellikle JavaScript ve JScript gibi ECMAScript olan kullanıcı tarafındaki bir scripting dili yardımıyla erişilebilen DOM. * Web sunucusu ile bilgi değiş tokuşunda kullanılan XMLHttpRequest objesi. Bazı Ajax frameworklerde ve bazı durumlarda web sunucusuyla bilgi alışverişi için XMLHttpRequest yerine IFrame de kullanılır; diğer uygulamalarda ise dinamik olarak eklenen JavaScript TAG'leri de kullanılabilir. * Kullanıcıyla sunucu arasındaki bilgi alışverişlerinde genelde XML formatı kullanılır. Önceden hazırlanmış HTML, düz metin, JSON ve hatta EBML dahi olmak üzere herhangi bir format da kullanılabilir. Bu tip dosyalar sunucu tarafında herhangi bir script (PHP, ASP vs.) ile bile üretilmiş olabilir. * DHTML, LAMP ve SPA gibilerin aksine Ajax kendi başına bir teknoloji değildir, ancak terim birçok teknolojinin bir bütün olarak kullanıldığını ifade eder. Tarihsel bilgi Techniques for the asynchronous loading of content on an existing Web page without requiring a full reload date back as far as the IFRAME element type (introduced in Internet Explorer 3 in 1996) and the LAYER element type (introduced in Netscape 4 in 1997, abandoned during early development of Mozilla). Both element types had a src attribute that could take any external URL, and by loading a page containing JavaScript that manipulated the parent page, Ajax-like effects could be attained. This set of client-side technologies was usually grouped together under the generic term of DHTML. Macromedia's Flash could also, from version 4, load XML and CSV files from a remote server without requiring a browser refresh. Microsoft's Remote Scripting (or MSRS, introduced in 1998) acted as a more elegant replacement for these techniques, with data being pulled in by a Java applet with which the client side could communicate using JavaScript.. This technique worked on both Internet Explorer version 4 and Netscape Navigator version 4 onwards. Microsoft then created the XMLHttpRequest object in Internet Explorer version 5 and first took advantage of these techniques using XMLHttpRequest in Outlook Web Access supplied with the Microsoft Exchange Server 2000 release. The Web development community, first collaborating via the microsoft.public.scripting.remote newsgroup and later through blog aggregation, subsequently developed a range of techniques for remote scripting in order to enable consistent results across different browsers. In 2002, a user-community modification to Microsoft Remote Scripting was made to replace the Java applet with XMLHttpRequest. Remote Scripting Frameworks such as ARSCIF surfaced in 2003 not long before Microsoft introduced Callbacks in ASP.NET . In addition, the World Wide Web Consortium has several Recommendations that also allow for dynamic communication between a server and user agent, though few of them are well supported. These would include: * The object element defined in HTML 4 for embedding arbitrary content types into documents, (replaces inline frames under XHTML 1.1) * The Document Object Model (DOM) Level 3 Load and Save Specification Avantajları ve dezavantajları Bant genişliğini ayarlamak ; HTML’yi ağ tarayıcısı (browser) programında oluştururken, JavaScript işlemlerini ve işlenecek verileri kullanırken, sunucudan gelen sayfa bilgisi gerektiğinden daha az yer tuttuğundan dolayı Ajax web sayfalarının görece olarak daha hızlı yüklendiği gözlenebilir. İçeriğin “isteğe bağlı olarak yüklenmesine” ek olarak, bazı web uygulamaları ilk önce Olay Yöneticilerini (event handler), ardından ilgili fonksiyonları indirir. Bu teknik, karmaşık mekanizması ve fonksiyonu olan web uygulamalarının gereksinim duyduğu yüksek miktarda bantgenişliği tüketimini önemli ölçüde hafifletir. Kullanıcı Arabirimi ; Gelen ziyaretcilere daha güzel bir karşılama sayfası istiyorsanız ajax ı kullanabilirsiniz.Daha hızlı ve daha güzel sayfaları ajax ile karşılarına sunabilirsiniz. Erişilebilirlik Web uygulamalarında Ajax teknolojilerini kullanmak, Bilgisayar Erişilebilirliği konusunda araçlar geliştiren tasarımcılar için birçok sorunu beraberinde getirmektedir. Buna ek olarak Section 508 gibi Amerikan Uyum Standartlarına sıkı bir şekilde uyulması gerektiği ABD devlet destekli birçok geliştirme projeleri bulunmaktadır. Bu standartlara uyulmaması, bazı durumlarda bilgisayar uyumluluğuyla ilgili birçok iş anlaşmalarının iptaline ve hukuki problemlerin doğmasına neden olmaktadır. Bu yüzden Ajax'la yapılmış çözümlerin büyük bir kısmı grafik tabanlı tarayıcılara hitap ettiğinden dolayı, geliştiriciler başka platform ve tarayıcı kullanıcılarının da gereksinimlerini karşılamak zorundadır. Web tasarımcıları, web tarayıcısının bütün sayfayı renderlemesine gerek kalmaksızın veri işlemeye olanak tanındığı durumlarda bazen web sayfasının sadece belli kısımları için Ajax'ı kullanabilir. Ajax kullanamayanlar ise bütün bir sayfayı yenilemeye ve yüklemeye devam edebilmeli; geliştiriciler ise Ajax'ı destekleyen taracılarla daha teknik olanaklar sunsa da -bütün erişilebilirlik konuları dahil olmak üzere- Ajax içermeyen ortamlardaki kullanıcıların yeteneklerini kısıtlamamalıdır. Ajax Nerede Kullanılır Ajax hemen hemen web’de bir çok şey için kullanılır. Bunun bir örneği ise Google Map. Kullanıcı sayfadakı harıtaya tıklayıp resmi çektiği an,butun sayfa yeniden yüklenmeden bilgi anında gösterilir. Sadece bilgi yüklenir görüntü kırpmadan. Bütün bunlar Ajax’ın senkronos özelliği tarafından yapılmaktadır. Ajax aynı zamanda Gmail’de bile kullanılmaktadır. Bilginin yüklenmesi gerekmiyor, çünkü uygulamalar Ajax kullanarak etkileşmektedir ki sayfanın bütününün yeniden yüklenilmemesi için. Yeni posta geldiğinde, hemen otomatık gelen kutuya eklenir. Bu kullanıcının yenileme düğmesinin gerekli olmadığını sağlar. Google Translate bile Ajax kullanmaktadır. Kullanıcılar bır yazıyı bir dilden başka bir dile tercüme etmek için yazmağa başladıkları zaman, Ajax hemen diğer dildeki analamı aynı sayfada gösterir. Kaynakça Ayrıca bakınız * Ajax framework * Comet (programlama) * HTTP streaming * Progressive enhancement * Reverse Ajax * Rich Internet application * Single usage application * Web 2.0 * XMLHttpRequest Örnekler * Türkçe Ajax Örnek Deposu * Google Maps * Gmail * Google Pages * Mint * Google Suggest * ZK Demo Dış bağlantılar * PHP ile Ajax kullanımı * Ajax'ın Temelleri * AJAX category on the Open Directory Project. * ASP'de Ajax örnekleri AJAX kütüphaneleri * MIT.FESA Hızlı, Kolay ve Akıllı AJAX nesnesi. * PHPLiveX * EceX * jQuery * ajaks * dojo * civciv-lib * moofx * behavior * prototype * Sardalya - (Sar)mal (D)inamik (Al)t(ya)pısı (İngilizce) * scriptaculous * XScript * Xajax * Microsoft ASP.NET Ajax Kategori:AJAX